


Confession

by Diviana



Series: Damaged Talons [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Gen, priest!jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diviana/pseuds/Diviana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Motivation, Roy discovers something surprising and rushes to Jason for advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Bam. Bam. Bam.** Heavy knocking at his door dragged Jason out of sleep. He rubbed his eyes, trudging to the door. Peering through the door hole, Jason saw a pacing red-head. Stretching, he opened the door to a panicked Roy. Giving the man a once-over, he noticed that miraculously all of Roy's limbs seemed to be in order. No blood stains or bruising were visible. Not believing his eyes, Jason scanned him again. He realized, _He's definitely in one piece._

"Please tell me you have a good reason to breaking down my door at 2 A.M.," Jason hissed.

Roy scanned him. His eyes were wide and his hands formed tense balls of concern. He pushed pass Jason into the living room, slamming the door behind him. The older man walked tight circles in front of Jason before stopping. His eyes darted sporadically from Jason's face to the couch to the door.

"Hey, Roy you okay?" Jason asked, his eyebrows knitted up in concern. He worried, _Roy didn't, did he?_

"I'm a father," Roy abruptly confessed, breaking the flow of Jason's thoughts.

The news jolted Jason awake. Several questions bolted through his head: _who, what, when's._ But he opted to draw a calming breath. Jason commented, "That's nice of you to share, Roy. Know you if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

Roy hissed, grabbing Jason's shoulders, "You don't understand I'm a dad. I've been a dad for the last five years and didn't know it."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jason asked, "Do you know who the mother is?"

"Yeah," Roy answered, running his hands through his hair, "she dropped _our daughter_ , Lian, off this morning. Says she's on the run and can't keep her anymore."

 _On the run?_ , Jason questioned, _who in the world did you have a kid with? Wait! He has a kid. I don't see a fucking kid._

His eyes widening, Jason peered around Roy. Scanning the space near Roy, overturning the area with his mind's eye, there wasn't a five year old in sight. Jason only saw a thirty-something year old man, shaking with worry and confusion.

He quickly checked, "Where is she?"

"What?"

"Your daughter. Where is she?"

 _Don't tell me you came here because you lost your daughter_ , Jason mentally screamed. His heart raced with his mind, each trying to drive him into an early grave: _how do you find a kid? Shit. Is she even in Gotham? I know Gotham PD's number, but what is Star City's? For heaven's sake, Roy's basically a nomad, who knows where she is?_

Biting his tongue, Jason suppressed the urge to lost it and pry the information from Roy's brain. He instead attempted to drill the information from Roy with his eyes.

"She's with Ollie," Roy replied, rubbing his bicep.

"Oh," Jason said, relaxing his shoulders, "Do you want to take a seat? Some water, coffee, tea?"

Roy promptly collapsed into Jason's couch, the springs shrieking at the sudden weight. He cradled his head in his arms as if overwhelmed by his thoughts. Jason paused for a moment, before walking towards Roy. Coffee would have to wait; Roy obviously needed someone to talk to. Sitting next to the man, Jason organized his thoughts.

"Did you want to talk to me 'bout something?" Jason started off, after watching Roy rock back and forth for the last ten minutes.

Roy glanced up at Jason and dumbly repeated, "I have a daughter."

"And?"

"And?" Roy mimicked.

"You have a daughter. What do you plan to do 'bout that?" Jason clarified, "Oliver can't keep her forever."

Jason carefully offered, "Put her up for adoption?"

"Adoption?" Roy hissed, "I wasn't even thinking that far. Should I? Shit can I even be a dad?"

"Sorry," Jason gasped, holding his hands up in surrender, "Usually when people come to me and tell me they have a kid,they're testing the waters, trying to see if they should get an abortion or give them up. How do you feel about having a kid?"

"Don know," Roy muttered, massaging his face, "I just got her this morning. I ran here and dropped her off with Ollie. He's here for a Wayne gala. I still really can't believe it." 

"So," Jason reasoned, "you just need some time to think this through."

"Yes!" Roy agreed, nodding his head like a bobble head during an earthquake.

"Then," Jason continued, "you should be spending time with her. The only way to figure out if it'd work is if the two of you spend time in the same place."

"But," Roy shifted in his seat, and asked, "should I put her up for adoption? Can I even be a dad? You know, I've problems and I don't know if I can be a decent dad."

Roy rubbed his arm and stared at Jason. His mouth twisted with a concerned frown. Jason stated, "That you're even worried that you''ll be a good dad is already a good step."

Cupping Roy's shoulder, Jason added, "Also, you had problems. How long have you been clean for?"

"A year," Roy mumbled, slouching into the worn-out cushions.

"If you don't think you're in a good enough place to handle a kid," Jason emphasized, "that's one thing. But if you don't think you're good enough for a kid, that's another."

Roy clasped Jason's forearm. His other hand pressed into his forehead, he hissed, "But what if I'm not?"

Jason deliberately intoned, "Roy, you can't know until you try. If you want to try, that kid's probably just as freaked out and confused as you are. And you don't have to do it alone. You've got friends."

"Hey, do you think I can be a good dad?"

Leaning back, Jason shrugged. Fiddling with his cross, he knew, _Roy's a walking disaster, but he'd never intentionally fuck anyone up that doesn't deserve it._

"I think it's more 'bout wanting and trying to be a good dad," Jason expanded on his thoughts, "no one's just good at it. So do you wanna be her dad?"

"I'm a dad," Roy muttered, softly, "I'm her dad."

"Yeah, congrats man."


End file.
